To My Love
by Ashland-Asylum
Summary: A cute one-shot of FemWarden/Alistair.  This is years after Origins, and the rule over Fereldon together. Hope you enjoy. *Hints  to Dragon Age II, and future games to come.


**FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T PLAYED AND BEATEN DRAGON AGE II, THIS IS A SPOILER FROM THIS POINT ON. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

**Alright now that's outta the way, I hope you enjoy this little love letter My Warden gave to Alistair when she 'disappeared' years after Origins had taken place. Hope you enjoy this cute oneshot, but who knows, I might make a story from it.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em>To my love, my Alistair.<em>

_Do you remember when we first met Alistair? I do, and even if it was eleven years ago and much has changed in the world. I still think of you as the goofy Templar who had it out for the mages. You may be the King now, and I your Queen, but I would never see you in any other light. _

…_And you were right you know, about the Blight, It did bring us together. It brought the strangest of folk together in our camp. But we all enjoyed the company of our friends on those days when we were at our worst. We could just go to camp and be greeted with warmth…Even from Sten and Morrigan. I laugh just thinking about all the silly banter you shared with them all, including me. _

_You really have been with me through it all, even when others called me crazy. You stood by me while I took wrong turns and uncertain paths. Even when I was up on the damn tower, facing that bloody Archdemon you were there, right beside me. But then...even after all went silent in Fereldon and we were married and inaugurated…We were both given a task: to produce an heir. I never even thought about children before you brought it up the night of the Landsmeet. But I wasn't afraid of being a mother. I welcomed it, knowing that the child we brought into the world would be a part of you and me, and knowing that I always had the man I am in love with by my side._

_When we first tried, and nothing happen…we both figured it was because of the taint. But the maker smiled down upon us and gave us another chance. I was with child in only a year of being in Court. We were both ecstatic beyond words, and we even started to think up names. We chose Duncan, if it was a boy, and Eleanor, after my mother if it was a girl, do you remember? I began to stop making fewer trips to Vigil's Keep, and was even going to give up my title as Warden-Commander. We were both at peace in the hectic world._

_Alas, months past and my stomach did not protrude any farther. We both knew what it meant, yet I couldn't move past the fact that I failed at bring a life into this world. Distraught with anger, I left quickly, going to Vigil's Keep to check up on the arrival of new Wardens. Maker knows that when I planned to only leave for two weeks, it turned into five months. And after having dealt with too many close-death experiences during my time away, I left the Grey Wardens, knowing it was in good hands, and good Wardens. _

_As the years drove by, it seemed that we have both became quite popular, you being the King, who helped slay the horrible Archdemon, and rally our men to fight. While I, was dubbed the title "The Hero of Fereldon" along with being called the Queen. We both had many names and sometimes, I would even forget my own name …But when everything was going insane, you would look over to me with that grin and say. "Don't worry Juliana." And finish it off with a usually horribly brilliant joke._

… _Even with all these times we've share d together, somehow I knew I was going to leave. It just took this long for me to figure out what Morrigan was talking about when I was trying to find her once more. This has to happen, even if I don't want it to, I need to do it. I think I found something…something that could change the world as we know it. Whether it is for good or bad, that is still unclear. _

_I won't come back until my task is done, and please don't follow me Alistair. I've destroyed every trace of me and where I'll be going. You have a kingdom to look after and people to take care of. I can take care of myself, and for some reason…I don't think I'll be alone during this journey. You'll soon hear that The Champion has disappeared along with her partner, the elf. _

_No matter what happens while I am gone, just remember I love you Alistair. I just hope this letter shows you that I do with all my being. _

_Juliana._

_Ps, while I'm gone, please no star-struck maids in the Palace, we know where that might lead._

* * *

><p>I folded the paper back up and put it on the desk once more. I leaned back into the chair and looked up at the ceiling. Tears escaped my eyes quickly; all I could have on my mind was the feel of her touch, the scent of her hair, and the way she laughed. What was I to do?<p>

"Father…where is mommy and Apollo?" A sleepy-eyed Duncan called from the door.

I laughed loudly. She took the dog instead of our son? I honestly should have expected this. I cleared away my tears, and brought Duncan to my lap. "She'll be back soon, son. Don't worry." I ruffled his brown hair softly. "Now why don't I tell you about the Hero of Fereldon?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something shine in the morning light. It was the Amulet her father gave her and a pressed rose….The rose I gave her so many years ago. I smiled even wider as I told our boy the tale, knowing that she would be back, in time.

* * *

><p><strong>I just finished both Dragon Age Origins and Dragon Age II. I really cant wait to see where the third one is going to lead, since it was hinted at very loudly in the second one, and in Witch Hunt. Uggghhh. Cant Wait, :D<strong>

**Like I said, this may just be a one-shot...but if I get enought reviews or alerts, I just may have to continue it from the begining, when she first started her journey. Or I might do The Champion's...Both? Idk, get back to me on that! :D**

**Anywho, thanks for reading.**

**-Ashland**


End file.
